Cartas a Beth' traducción de S101me
by FicTranslator
Summary: Traducción de S101me. Son cartas que Puck le escribió a Beth, pero que nunca envió. En capítulos posteriores, también hay cartas del resto de los New Directions. Ahora: Disculpas de Quinn
1. Primer carta

A/N: Este es un fic de la adorable S101me (y acabo de descubrir que puedo poner enlaces dentro de esta mima página, yuju!).

Es todo en forma de cartas (me encantan las cartas) que Puck le escribe a Beth, cuando ella ya vive con Shelby. Más adelante también hay cartas del resto de los New Directions.

Me parece que cada carta de cada personaje está muy bien conseguido, te puedes imaginar perfectamente a ellos hablando como viene en sus cartas.

Además, es uno de los fics de Glee que más me han gustado, y he leído bastantes. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.

¡Suerte!

* * *

Querida Beth:

¿Cómo te va? Hace un par de meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero te echo de menos como un loco. A veces me gustaría que Quinn no te hubiera dado en adopción, pero sé que eres feliz con tu mamá. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz, porque te quiero, debes saberlo.

Aunque sólo tienes tres años, me siento como si ya te hubieras graduado del instituto y la universidad, quién sabe por qué. Creo que eso de salir por ahí con Kurt me está haciendo un blando. ¡Dios, no quiero volverme como él! Bueno, yo siempre supe que mi reputación se iría finalmente. Demos gracias a Dios de que mi cresta no haya desaparecido. Ahora mismo, apuesto que estás aburrida de oír sobre mí, así que voy a hablar sobre ti.

Estás en preescolar, ¿no? Bueno, aquí va un consejo de tu papi. Los chicos son estúpidos. Sí, lo admito, y te tomarán el pelo y serán crueles contigo, pero eso sólo significa que les gustas. Pero no te cuelgues de chicos malos. Lo averiguarás dentro de un tiempo.

De todas formas, quién sabe cuándo serás capaz de leer esta carta, pero sé que eres una niña muy lista (me dijiste que yo era un papi bueno a la edad de dos años y medio) y sacarás muy buenas notas en todo. Si no, tu mamá te destruirá. Nah, es broma, eres demasiado mona y pareces un angelito. Aun así no te lo creas demasiado, porque tus terribles dos todavía no han llegado, tengo una corazonada de que serán los terribles tres. Ya llegarán.

La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Ha sido un día apabullante para mí, y no tengo ni idea de cómo me las arreglé para tener tiempo para eso (espera, miento, Finn me relevó durante una hora). Sólo estoy muy contento de poder verte y de escribirte, y quizás cuando seas mayor, me podrás escribir de vuelta. Sé que puede sonar un poco cutre, pero si quieres, estaré más que contento de seguir con esto. Cualquier cosa por mi princesita (literalmente, haces como si fueras una princesa hadita, es adorable).

Termino la transmisión:

El Puckasaurio.

PD: He visto algunos de los programas que te gustan en el Disney Junior. En serio, necesitas dejar de ver esa porquería. Yo podría engancharte a C.S.I., si quieres.


	2. El Puckasaurio

Querida T-Beth:

Sólo por si no lo pillas, en vez de T-Rex, es T-Beth. Me ha dado por el tema de los dinosaurios, por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Tienes tres años! Sí, estoy estresado, como puedes ver. El negocio de limpieza de piscinas no va muy bien, y lo del modelaje de Quinn va bastante lento. También estamos un poco cortos de tiempo, porque Quinn prometió a Tina y Mike que le echaría un ojo a su hijo y yo tuve que volver, eso sin mencionar nuestros trabajos a tiempo parcial. En resumen, estamos peleando.

Espero que a ti te vaya bien y que te estés divirtiendo sin importarte nada. Vi en Facebook que tu mamá colgó un vídeo donde salías tú cantando. Era en idioma de bebé y un poco entrecortado, pero tienes talento Beth. Bueno, está en tus genes, siendo yo tan jorobamente genial y teniendo Quinn una voz que rivaliza con la de los ángeles. Digamos que somos un puñado de gente genial y maravillosa. Y algún día, cuando vayas al McKinley High, serás la futura Rachel Berry, exceptuando que a ti no te tirarán granizados. Pero serás genial y tendrás una gran voz, y liderarás a New Directions a la victoria una vez más. Lo harás, estoy seguro.

Voy a verte muy pronto. Tu mami tiene algo que hacer, así que yo voy a cuidarte mientras tanto. Y sólo para que lo sepas, veremos C.S.I., no La Casa de Mickey Mouse. Quinn no pude venir; tiene algo de modelos que hacer. Le gustaría venir y dice hola. Apuesto a que si pudieras hablar con frases largas, dirías que te gustaría que ella viniera también. No puedo esperar. Pero para ti será una sorpresa, porque no creo que puedas leer esto ya. Si pudieras, estarías en segundo teniendo tres años. El chico del otro lado de la calle estaría muy celoso, porque piensa que es la bomba. Si te estás preguntando cómo sé esto, bueno, soy bueno con los niños. En serio, cuando era el 'tío malo' del momento en el McKinley solía salir a dar una vuelta con aquellos gemelos por la calle. Pero mantengámoslo en secreto entre nosotros dos, ¿vale, Beth? Bien.

Bueno, me acaban de llamar para ir a limpiar la piscina de un tío, así que tengo que dejar de escribir ya. Te veré pronto, así que no te preocupes.

Te quiere:

El Puckasaurio.


	3. El Trabajo de Canguro

Querida Beth:

Hice de canguro para ti la semana pasada, y fuiste más que adorable. Estaba tan contento de verte; te mecí entre los brazos y empecé a cantar. Después te pusiste a sonreír y a soltar risitas, te puse en el suelo y añadí la guitarra, tú la agarraste y empezaste a tirar de las cuerdas. Lo hacías de una forma muy natural para la edad que tienes, y no sonaba tan mal como esperaba. Me hubiera gustado que Quinn estuviera allí. En cualquier caso, intenté ver C.S.I. contigo, pero tuviste una mini rabieta y me pegaste. Así que me vi forzado a poner La Casa de Mickey Mouse, que es realmente malo. Es obvio que Mickey es muy estúpido, porque no sabe que una zanahoria no sirve para cruzar un río.

Me diste unos pocos de problemas durante el tiempo que estuve viéndote. Parecía que estabas allí solo para darme la lata. Bueno, yo soy un buscalíos, así que supongo que va en la familia. Por favor, por favor, por favor Beth, por favor, no te vuelvas como yo. Por favor.

Siempre que veo fotos de ti y después veo fotos de mí, las cuelgo en la pared para que el mundo vea que soy TU orgulloso padre, y Quinn es tu madre, aunque tu mami diga que es ella. Me pregunto cuándo averiguarás que eres adoptada. En cualquier caso, espero que sigas queriendo a tu mami de la misma manera. Nada de cabreos, lo lamentarás. Si te escapas de casa echando chispas, espero que vengas a nuestra casa.

Hablaste mucho, demasiado, como si fueras una adolescente, pero como eres un adorable bebé, pude aguantarlo. Tú me dijiste: ¡Quiero una poda! Supongo que querías un iPod, tu mamá tiene uno y me dijo que te gusta tocar la pantalla. Creo que te conseguiré uno rosa un día, y podré meterle toda la música de los New Directions. ¿Sabes que Artie encontró una manera de meter todas las canciones que hacíamos en un iPod? Es un tío genial.

Cuando vayas al McKinley High, espero que el señor Schuester todavía esté allí. Ahora, T-Beth, esto es una orden. Tú, Beth Corcoran, tienes la obligación de unirte al Glee Club. No se permiten quejas. Puede que te tiren granizados todos los días, pero valdrá la pena totalmente. Por lo que sabemos, podrías conocer a tu futuro marido allí. Pero yo quiero conocerlo antes. Es broma.

Ahora, voy a envolver esto y ponerle un lazo bonito. Beth, te veré pronto, promesa de dino.

Noah Puckerman (Puck, Puckasaurio, etc.)


	4. Consejos Que Dan Asco

Querida Bethie-Popó:

Me siento muy cursi, escribiendo estas cartas de mí para ti, con todos esos nombrecitos. ¿Qué puñetas le pasó al chico malo que era? Culpa de Kurt y Artie. No les digas eso. Aparentemente, soy muy tonto, porque realmente pienso que le vas a decir a esos dos algo, cuando sólo eres un pequeño angelito. Bueno, quizás me esté equivocando con eso.

¡Tu mami me ha dicho que ya has entrado en los terribles tres! ¡No, mi pequeña T-Beth no! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor no te vuelvas como yo, menos por la parte guay. Y qué si soy egoísta, ¡sabes que es verdad! Lo de la parte guay, ya sabes.

En cualquier caso, tu mami me comentó vía email que te pusieron (generosamente, debo añadir) tortas de calabaza, tú le diste un bocado y después ¡te pusiste a golpearla con todo lo que encontraste! ¿Qué tienes en contra de las calabazas?

Si no te comportas, voy a hacer que Rachel vaya y te cuente una y otra vez lo genial que es…O quizás te mande a Kurt para que te cante Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Ese tío puede alcanzar unas notas bastante agudas. Yo, por otra parte, no puedo y nunca cantaré agudo. Simplemente no pasará, no importa lo mucho que me sobornes o pagues.

Las cosas van muy bien, ¡gracias por preguntar! Quinn ha conseguido un trabajo para hacer de modelo de invierno para algún diseñador mandamás del que he olvidado el nombre, y mi negocio de limpieza de piscinas es un éxito. ¡Especialmente con las señoritas! Genial, ¡ahora Quinn lo va a averiguar! ¡Por favor, no se lo menciones!

Aquí van algunos consejos. Los chicos son estúpidos. Ya lo sé, gran consejo, bla, bla, bla, pero es verdad, y debes saber que siempre serás más lista que ellos. Si un chico es cruel o demasiado agradable contigo, quiere decir que ha perdido la cabeza por ti. Ahora, si corres a casa llorando porque un tío cualquiera ha sido súper cruel contigo, sólo di que tu papá es Puckerman. Eso los pondrá en su sitio, porque conocen mi reinado en McKinley y han oído mi voz patea culos.

No te quedes demasiado tiempo en la moda y las animadoras y en salir con los deportistas cuando estés en el instituto. No merece la pena, ni ahora, ni nunca. Sólo se tú misma. Bueno…no. Eso nunca funciona y ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Doy asco dando consejos.

Si esa loca entrenadora de los animadores sigue por allí…Sue Sylvester, asegúrate de mantenerte fuera de su camino. Ella sola ya da problemas, y tú no quieres ser su enemiga. Te aplastará hasta el fondo de la desesperación. Literalmente. Y como me estoy quedando dormido, firmo.

Del mejor y más guay papá y persona que el mundo jamás ha creado:

El Puckster


	5. Crestas y New Directions

A/N: Después de esta carta de Puck empiezan las de los New Directions, como podréis leer aquí. Adelanto que la primera es la carta de Kurt y que después va la fantabulosa carta de Rachel (se llama así o de una forma muy parecida). ¡Estad alerta!

¡Suerte!

* * *

Hey Beth:

Te estoy escribiendo esta carta porque no vamos a estar en contacto durante un par de semanas, quizás incluso meses. Por favor, no me preguntes porqué, es una cosa muy complicada de la que preferiría no conversar con mi niña. Así que esta carta es bastante importante, al menos lo es para mí. Para ti, bueno, debes pensar que tu viejo es un moñas. ¡Yo no soy un viejo, era sólo una metáfora! O un símil… Nunca presté atención de quinto curso en adelante, así que no lo sé exactamente. Esa no es razón para no estudiar, sólo porque tu genial papá sacó bastantes malas notas. Vale, unas notas horribles. Aunque conseguí graduarme, y eso es un logro por sí mismo.

He oído de tu mamá que tienes una pandillita con la que sales por el parquecito de los niños. Ella también me mandó una foto de todos ellos. Se la enseñé a Quinn, que sólo sonrió y después se rio cuando vio la cresta de uno de los tíos. El niño tiene estilo, pero no debes dar muchas vueltas con él. Los niños de esa edad con crestas siempre dan problemas. Créeme; ¡yo tenía una cresta a esa edad! ¿Y sabes lo que hacía? ¡Quitarle navajas de bolsillos a esos ineptos boy scouts y rajar neumáticos! Era extremadamente inteligente por aquél entonces.

Un día, voy a hacer que todos los New Directions te escriban. Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mike, ¡la panda completa! ¡Así verás con las que tengo que lidiar! Especialmente con esa mandona, pretenciosa, y aun así, prodigiosa Rachel. ¿Sabes que estuve saliendo con ella un tiempo? ¡Sí, lo sé! Qué asco. ¡Por favor, no le digas que he dicho eso! ¿Por qué seguiré pensando que puedes hablar de esa manera? Me voy a volver loco, si no lo estoy ya.

Ahora te lo voy a decir. Te quiero, Beth, eres el mundo para mí. Tus próximas cartas, me aseguraré, serán de los New Directions, lo prometo. Oh, genial, me siento solo hasta cuando sigo escribiendo esto. ¡Abrazo de carta!

- ¡Puck es súper genial y lo sabes porque soy muy guay!


	6. Carta de Kurt

Querida Beth Corcoran:

Yo no te conozco, pero ese desconsiderado abusón, Puckerman, me hizo escribir esta carta. Discúlpame si estoy insultando a tu padre, pero él me torturó durante el instituto. Me tiró a un contenedor cuando vestía mis modelos de Ralph Lauren y Marc Jacobs más caros. ¡Qué osadía! Sinceramente espero que no te vuelvas como él, eso sería muy decepcionante. Ahora, tu _querido_ padre se está crujiendo los nudillos, y supongo que no he venido aquí para abatirlo. Debo admitirlo, creció y se convirtió en un adulto más o menos responsable, y eso es siendo ligeramente amable. Es sólo mi opinión, y todos sabemos que mi opinión es la única que importa.

Ahora mismo estoy visitando Lima durante el verano, pues estoy intentando crecer en Broadway, junto con Rachel Berry, mi buena amiga, una vez enemiga. Sería espléndido si los dos pudiéramos estar en el mismo espectáculo, pero por supuesto, es difícil crecer cuando estás en NY. Yo tengo muchísimo más talento que el que cualquiera tendrá en la ciudad más maravillosa que ha existido, excluyendo a Patty LuPone. Ella tiene mucho talento, y cuando crezcas, asegúrate de googlearla y escuchar todas y cada una de las canciones que cantó. Estarás llorando después de escuchar a la ídolo de Kurt Hummel. Lo que Kurt Hummel dice es genial, es genial. Es un hecho real, y una ley, por lo que a mí respecta.

Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, asegúrate de comprar una entrada para uno de mis futuros espectáculos de Broadway. Haré que tu madre adoptiva o Noah te compren uno, no me importa si él está metido en deudas, lo sentirás en el corazón, y mi versión de Don't Cry For Me Argentina te hará llegar a las lágrimas. Esos Warblers no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo cuando me rechazaron. Ah, esos eran los días cuando Blaine y yo no éramos más que una pequeña chispa. Míranos ahora, casados y, ya sabes, esperemos a que te hagas un poco más mayor para discutir sobre Blaine y sobre mí, ¿vale? (Si tú supieras…).

Ahora, viendo cómo Puck tiene un sentido de la moda que me hace temblar, no sabrá qué comprarte cuando se trate de ropa para regalos de Navidad. Yo me meteré y haré una generosa donación. Espero sinceramente que estés agradecida por todo lo que haré por ti. Si hay algo que me moleste, es la ropa horrible. Confía en mí; he estado intentando sacar a Rachel se su moda de patio de colegio desde siempre.

Futura Estrella de Broadway:

~Kurt Hummel~


	7. La Fantabulosa Carta de Rachel Berry

Querida Beth:

Sólo para que lo sepas, me encanta mi sentido de la moda. Kurt no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Y por cierto, mi versión de Don't Cry for Me Argentina es diez veces mejor que la suya. Con todo lo que lo quiero, debo admitir que tengo una voz mucho más fuerte y genial que la suya. Él es bueno, pero no tan bueno como moi. De hecho, puede que yo tenga la mejor voz de cantante del mundo. Yo siempre conseguía solos, porque era la mejor. Cultura general, mi querida Beth. Cultura general.

Quinn y yo somos buenas amigas ahora, no te preocupes por nada. Tu madre es lo que se puede llamar un icono, primero, era capitana de las Cheerios en el instituto, capitana del Club de Celibato, sacaba sobresalientes todo el tiempo, y era absolutamente preciosa. Cuando éramos estúpidas y estábamos en el instituto, ella me aterrorizaba. No te preocupes, todos somos amigos ahora, así que no te comas la cabeza. Sólo no te vuelvas mala y cruel y eso, porque no te hará bien. Puede que acabes embarazada.

Tu padre (¿sabías que salimos? ¡PUAJ!) quería que te escribiera esta carta y me enseñó la de Kurt como ejemplo. No fue de mucho ejemplo, pero Rachel Berry puede hacer lo que sea. ¡Así que saqué mi bolígrafo de la suerte y mis pegatinas de estrellas doradas y me puse a trabajar! Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya llevaba la mitad de la carta escrita y estaba sonriendo orgullosamente. Sep, soy así de genial ;) (sólo para que quede claro, ¡soy genial en TODAS las categorías!).

Quinn me dijo que había pedido a tu madre adoptiva, y mi verdadera madre, Shelby, si se podía llevar a Beth durante una semana, y todos los New Directions se reunirían y recordarían cuando éramos jóvenes y sin miedo. ¿Adivinas qué estoy citando? ¡Les Mis, I Dreamed a Dream! Volviendo al tema, ¡Quinn decidió que quería que conocieras a todos! Tina, Santana, Mike, Artie, Sugar, Finn (aish). El grupo completo de entonces (por favor, no te dejes intimidar por Santana, es mezquina, pero tiene un poco de buen corazón. Un poco). Sabes qué, Puck tenía razón cuando dijo que al escribir estas cartas lo dejas salir todo, y entonces te das cuenta de que le estás hablando a una niñita de tres años, a un bebé, nada más y nada menos.

Estoy segura de que serás una cantante fantástica algún día, y estaré más que dispuesta a entrenarte. Porque para cuando tú te hayas graduado en el instituto, yo seré el icono más grande del mundo. El señor Kurt Soy-mucho-mejor-que-Rachel-Berry-Hummel será el segundo. Nuestra pequeña rivalidad viene de lejos, no te preocupes. La verdad es, que somos los mejores amigos. Nuestro amor a los musicales nos juntó.

Por siempre grande:

Rachel Berry (¡Aquí hay una estrella dorada para ti!)


	8. Disculpas de Quinn

Querida Beth:

Puck me dijo que debería escribirte, y le escuché. Sé que eres sólo un bebé, apenas tienes tres años, pero aun así, te escribo como si le estuviera escribiendo a uno de mis amigos. Es muy raro, pero si alguna vez lees esto, espero que no estés enfadada conmigo por haberte dado. Estaba en el instituto y me estaban pasando muchas cosas, y el mejor lugar para que tú vivieras era con Shelby. Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero, Beth, y que no puedo esperar a verte otra vez. Sólo puedo esperar que tú sientas lo mismo.

Una vez estuve enamorada de tu padre, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, quizás en el primer año de instituto, cuando inmediatamente nos gustamos, aunque yo ''decía'' que estaba enamorada de Finn. Supongo que me enamoré de él también, pero seguía queriendo a Puck al mismo tiempo. Una ruptura llevó a otra, y tú naciste. Me sentí fatal firmando los papeles para entregarte a Shelby, pero en algún lugar de mi corazón sabía que las dos lo necesitábamos.

Realmente espero que un día puedas perdonarme. Créeme cuando te digo que no lo hice por mis razones egoístas.

Shelby (a regañadientes, pero no voy a entrar en eso) me mandó por email algunas fotografías de ti, y me quedé muerta. Estabas en un tobogán doble, con una sonrisita mona en la cara mientras que el niño que estaba al lado de ti estaba asustado como él sólo. Sonreí el resto del día. Es mi salvapantallas del portátil, sólo para que lo sepas. El de Puck…eh…no importa. Otra fotografía que me encanta es de cuando entraste en la cocina y agarraste la espátula de metal, y Shelby hizo la foto en el momento justo. Parecías muy orgullosa; sin mencionar que ibas vestida completamente de rosa fucsia.

Admito que he hecho cosas estúpidas en mi vida, y quedarme embarazada de ti fue una de las más grandes. Aun así, de algún modo, estoy contenta de que sucediera. Si no hubiera pasado, no estarías aquí ahora mismo, y no te graduarías del instituto y la universidad, ni te casarías ni tendrías tus propios hijos.

Tu madre biológica:

Quinn Fabray

PD: Si Sue Sylvester todavía sigue siendo la entrenadora de los Cheerios, intenta ver su lado bueno, ¿vale?


End file.
